


They're definitely a couple

by BetaTrashBoi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaTrashBoi/pseuds/BetaTrashBoi
Summary: Everyone thinks the Doctor and Yasmin are dating when they are not. Yasmin has tried everything to convince her friends and family that her and the doctor are not girlfriends but it seems to be impossible.





	1. Friends don’t do that kind of stuff

The mission had been a long and intense one for all of the fam. All of them had come close to dying time and time again, and they had all had to make sacrifices. So they all could say for definite, that they needed a break, a well deserved one at that. One thing was bothering Yaz though... in the mission they had come across a virus which had been spreading across to all of the people on board of the ship. They had managed to treat all the people who had contracted the illness but never quite figured out how exactly it had spread so rapidly. Even the doctor hadn’t managed to figure it out. 

As soon as they had gotten back to the tardis , Graham and Ryan had withdrawn themselves and left for the library and bedroom to finally catch up on the rest and sleep which they had been lacking significantly. Yasmin wasn’t that tired however and decided to stay in the console room, besides she liked the doctors company, she found it comforting. She couldn’t explain it but around the Doctor she had this sense of serenity and feeling of ease like nothing could go wrong, the Doctor was a safe place of sorts. But despite this, Yaz felt this weird uneasy feeling of uncertainty and anxiety.

“Doctor?” Yaz says gently as the Doctor passes by her but as she realises the Doctor is in her own world and doesn’t hear her, she intensifies her voice “DOCTOR?”

Surprised, the Doctor lifts her head as she is torn from her thoughts. She looks up at Yaz who is only a few inches away from her face. “Yes Yaz what’s wrong? Is everything okay? Are you okay? I don’t think there’s anything which we ate which a human body shouldn’t be able to digest.... except possibly that fruit I bought you... but that should be fine! What could it be?” the Doctor mumbles, pacing around the console room. Yaz can barely understand half of what the Doctor was saying when she was like this.

“Doctor! I’m fine! I just wanted to ask you a question” Yaz replies as soon as the Doctor has finished going off on a tangent.

“Of course, always, Yaz” the Doctor says.

“I know that we helped everyone after they were infected and there shouldn’t be anyone who is still ill but I can’t help but wonder... we never found the carrier... we don’t know how the virus was spreading.. so can we be sure we have helped everyone and the virus isn’t spreading even more?” Yaz starts asking, with a worried undertone to her voice. To hear Yaz so worried and uncertain bothers the Doctor significantly, Yaz is always so certain, that’s one of the thing she likes about her. 

Well... we know that it wasn’t carried by animals.. there are no animals on the planet anymore. Funny story actually the reason why there are no animals on this planet is... the Doctor starts speaking excitedly, but is stopped when Yaz gives her a stern look so as to say ‘you are doing it again’ “... so anyway we know for certain that it’s contracted by humans right? And after I tested all those samples of sweat and saliva it’s not transmitted through the bodily fluids... which makes this a tricky one. So I thought... it must be transmitted through the air because how else if not through blood, sweat, saliva or water but even the air samples are clean? So I’m stuck... any ideas Yaz?”

“... every human had this virus. It didn’t matter if it was men or women.. children or adults. And you said the virus was activated 48 hours after first contact with the virus. So the question is what do all these humans have in common if the virus doesn’t spread how a virus usually spreads?” Yaz says, walking through the problem step by step in her head.

“Yaz... oh no” the Doctor says and seems to be lost for words... which is definitely a rare occurrence when it comes to the Doctor. All of a sudden the Doctor grabs the hem of Yaz’s shirt and lifts it up before starting to threw off her own clothes starting with her jacket... then shirt and trousers while stuttering. Yaz unaware of the reason why the Doctor had started tearing off her clothes felt a warmth creep up her neck and her face go red all of a sudden.. in any other situation she would be into this sudden occurrence however it was the Doctor... and she gave her no warning “the virus is on our clothes.. it must be! Yaz quickly take everything off! We might already be infected! It has to be the clothes! We need to go to the decontamination tank as soon as possible!”

As this was all happening Ryan and Graham had woken up and decided to head into the console room to see whether the team where ready to go on another ‘adventure’ yet. What they were not expecting to see was the Doctor tearing off Yaz’s trousers while she was half naked herself only in a bra and trousers. 

“What.... is happening right now?” Ryan asks in utter confusion. The Doctor and Yaz simultaneously turn their heads and look like they had been caught red handed in a very private moment. Both Yasmin and the Doctor instantly turn red with embarrassment as they are caught. “... sorry... carry on... I’m just going to leave...”

“You owe me 20 bucks son” Graham says with a chuckle in his voice “I told you these two lovebirds would get it on sooner or later... but you didn’t believe me”

“Get what on?” The Doctor says in complete confusion, completely ignorant to the new terms people use on earth to reference certain human behaviours such as mating.

“Oh NO, NO this is not what it looks like Ryan! There is a perfectly good explanation for this... you see the Doctor... erm... well... it’s not what you think it is even if it really does look like it” Yaz says in a panicked voice.

“It’s okay, it’s completely fine! I’ll give you and your girlfriend some room. Come on Graham let’s go... quickly! I’ve seen plenty enough”

“She’s not... she’s not my girlfriend... she’s just a friend! Ryan come back! Yaz shouts with desperation as Ryan paces to leave the scene as quick as possible. “She was just helping me!”

“Friends don’t do that kind of stuff to each other!” Graham shouts in response, chuckling as he walks away.

Yaz and the Doctor look at each other. The Doctor had managed to get dressed during all that commotion and was now wearing an exact duplicate of her previous outfit on the floor. She had left Yaz standing in the console room in front of her in only a bra and some boxer shorts, it was quite the sight. As Yaz realised this she instantly blushed and the thought of Ryan thinking her and the Doctor had been in the middle of an intimate moment... wasn’t a bad thing in itself, but confused her to say the least. She started walking towards the bedroom and hoped a good sleep session would help her forget the entire embarrassing ordeal!


	2. Explain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya catches the Doctor and Yasmin together and Yaz has A LOT of explaining to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some mild smut in this chapter *warning*

Since that last incident the Doctor and Yasmin had had time to process and comprehend and some very confusing times had ensued following this. In a mission that occurred shortly after the ‘virus incident’, the Doctor had been very quick to assume a cover that involved Yaz being her girlfriend and Yaz hadn’t felt any need/wasn’t in a rush to refuse this cover. What she had not expected that in order to uphold the cover they actually needed to act like a couple; Yaz had thought that given how often they had been mistaken as a couple all that was necessary was for them to just be like themselves, with potentially some added flirting which Yaz was not against, however the Doctor had thought differently. In a very intense moment, where the Doctor and Yaz were very close to blowing their cover- after the Doctor had pulled out her sonic screwdriver- the Doctor had felt it necessary to grab Yaz by the arm, pull her close to herself, and start kissing her or making out with her depending on whether you ask Yaz or Ryan. So Yaz had thought that that was all that had meant a kiss to uphold the cover, what she definitely had not expected was more kisses to come without any explanation. It had started with quick thank you kisses. Then drunken kisses. Then slow soft kisses, always initiated by the Doctor. However, nothing had changed between their dynamic, they never talked about it, so Yaz assumed that they meant nothing. One thing that had changed was the number of ‘private’ adventures her and the Doctor were having; the Doctor told her that she had been taking Ryan and Graham together on private journeys too and that it was a way to get to know all of them individually, as she’d had very little time to learn about them, Yaz just didn’t seem to buy it because she had never heard Ryan or Graham talk about any of their individual adventures.

 

It had become a habit or perhaps a tradition that after their adventures, the Doctor would drop off Yasmin at god knows what hour in the morning, and that Yasmin would have to sneak back into her apartment as quietly as possible so as not to wake anyone, notably successfully so far, as far as she knew she’d managed to sneak into her apartment at between 1-4 am, 6 or 7 times by now, all in the last month in terms of linear time. So after this adventure, Yaz assumed it would be no different.

 

The adventure Yaz and all the others had been on was an intense one. Yaz, the other companions, and the Doctor had all been poisoned by their hostat a dinner party on planet Xerox. When the Doctor had told them what had occurred, Team Tardis™️’s minds immediately went to the worst places possible- paralysis, brain damage, even death- before the Doctor had told them that all the poison did was force them to tell the complete truth by removing the filter between the thoughts in the mind and what was said. Dramatic sexual tension had formed between the Doctor and Yasmin after Yaz had accidentally called the Doctor “baby” and the Doctor had told Yaz she wanted to kiss her, all while still sitting at the dinner table, with Ryan, Graham and an alien from Planet Xerox. Their host had found it hilarious but the Doctor and Yaz had not as Graham and Ryan were completely in the blue about their previous ‘sexual encounters’ on their private adventures before this meal.

As Yaz snuck into the apartment at 3 am she aimed to make the minimal amount of noise as possible, she turned the lock slowly, wishing she could use the Doctor’s sonic given the amount of time using a normal key seemed to take now in comparison. She gently slid off her shoes and coat, calculating that the floorboards would creak less, the less pressure and weight she put on the floor. What she had not calculated was that a thirsty Doctor would come up shortly after attacking her lips after the Doctor had lost her key to the tardis.

 

The Doctor was intensely kissing Yaz’s lips, Yaz pinned against the door, with one of the Doctor’s legs pushing against the door placed between Yaz’s legs. Yaz did not know how to process all the different responses her body was eliciting, feeling a tingle sensation wherever the Doctor’s body was in contact with hers. All through this Yasmin had in the back of her mind that she had to keep quiet but it was very difficult to keep quiet when the Doctor was doing the things she was doing to her. Then, when the Doctor unexpectedly deepened the kiss, Yaz let out a loud unexpected moan and her mind went simultaneously to realising they were (or perhaps only she was) being too loud and wanting to take the Doctor to her bedroom for part 2 of this session.

 

“Doctor... Doctor! We need to stop” Yaz whispered as the Doctor moved her lips to Yaz’s neck. “We are going to wake my family up!” When the Doctor lips hit That Spot™️ on her neck this thought left her head instantly as she started letting out small soft moans, not knowing how to internalise the feeling that was building up inside her body. Unbeknownst to Yaz or the Doctor these noises had been louder then they were aware of and had awoken Sonya. Sonya assumed the Doctor was dropping off Yaz again like she had done 5 or 6 times now... Yaz had denied she was messing around with the Doctor when Sonya had subtly mentioned it in a dinner conversation with her family, but without any proof she had little to go on so she dropped it.

 

As the Doctor lifted Yaz onto the kitchen table and nearly proceeded to climb on top of Yasmin they both stopped when they heard a noise of a phone camera going off. In front of them they saw Sonya, with a phone stretched out in front of them and a video on the screen featuring the Doctor and Yasmin just about to be in a very compromising position, it was all about how one interprets the video though.

 

“Mum is going to love this! Yaz! Finally dating someone!” Sonya says in a teasing tone “not so sure how Dad would react to this video though... eh. You know Yaz... if you are gonna have sex with your girlfriend can you refrain from doing it on the kitchen table... we eat there... and could you also keep it down, you’re really loud” Sonya smirks at the Doctor. All while Sonya is saying this, the Doctor makes herself presentable and Yasmin gets off the table. Yaz chokes when she hears Sonya saying the last part, the smug little bitch....

 

“She- no- ummm- the Doctor isn’t my girlfriend we aren’t dating... that wasn’t what you think- the Doctor was just helping me with something, and that was just her... helping me” Yaz stutters, completely unsure of how she can get herself out of this tricky situation.

 

“We aren’t dating ? Oh right...” The Doctor says, completely thrown back by this, lifting one eyebrow. Yaz chooses to ignore this comment in this moment but notes it in her brain for later review*.

 

“You can’t show anyone that video Sonya!” Yaz says with absolute certainty.

 

Sonya smirks “how can you explain this?” Sonya says as she turns her phone around showing Yaz a video of her leaning back on the table, eyes closer, half of thebuttons of her shirt open and the Doctor with one hand on her hip and the other hand on the table leaning in close, ready to climb up on top of Yasmin. “What exactly is your girl helping you with... unresolved sexual build up? Because that’s the only explanation that would make sense!” Sonya says with a mocking tone to her voice “And if you aren’t dating... then there shouldn’t be an issue with me showing this to mum and dad”

 

Yaz is completely speechless... she doesn’t know how to convince her stubborn sister that her and the Doctor in a very compromising picture... isn’t what it looks like, when it’s exactly what it looks like.

 

“Also... when the Doctor drops you off after your dates... you really should be more quiet, if you decide to come in at 1 am... it’s been like 6 times counting now...” Sonya says to spite her sister, aware that her sister thought she was being quiet and discrete.

 

“Sonya! We really are just friends! Ask the Doctor. You can’t tell mum and dad they’ll lose it!” Yasmin says. When Sonya turns to look at the Doctor, the Doctor nods in reassurance to emphasise that they were just friends despite thinking otherwise herself.

 

“I’m really sorry ba- Yasmin! I need to go, someone is trying to get in the Tardis without a key! I’ll be see you soon hopefully?” The Doctor says and gives Yasmin a quick peck on the cheek as a force of habit before rushing off.

 

“Not dating huh? What was that?” Sonya says smugly crossing her arms.

 

“We’re just friends I promise” Yaz says in a slightly panicked voice. “You know girls who are friends are just close sometimes”

 

“Girls who are just friends don’t mess around with each other!” Sonya says while walking off “say hi to your girlfriend from me next time she picks you up for another one of your dates!”

 

Yaz rolles her eyes... giving up knowing how stubborn Sonya is once she gets an idea in her head. Sonya always finds out eventually though, she was first to know that Yaz was gay, first to find out about her first girlfriend having gone on Yaz’s phone and going throughher texts and now she knew about this.

 

“Mum is gonna lose her shit when she sees this!” Sonya whispers to herself... walking back to her bedroom.

 

Sonya: 1 Yasmin: 0

 

Game over.

 

Yasmin was f***ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting 2 more chapters but if it’s any good or gets good feedback I may write more than 4 chapters


	3. Oh Sonya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz is worried about Sonya trying to stir up s**t and cause drama. Najia (and Hakim) want to meet the Doctor, Yaz’s apparent ‘girlfriend’

As expected Sonya had not kept quiet. and the next morning Sonya was all to excited to tell their parents about how the Doctor had been dropping off Yasmin in the middle of the night with Yasmin always wearing new clothes... apparently meaning that her and the Doctor must have been sleeping together. She couldn’t give the real reason why she had been changing clothes: her and the Doctor hadn’t been away for only one day between their ‘dates’ but for days and of course she had to change clothes, but naturally she could not tell anyone that!

Her parents had been barely convinced that her and the Doctor were a thing until Sonya decided to pull one last desperate attempt and got up the video of Yaz with her open shirt with the Doctor leaning over her; as bad as the video was, and as hard to find an excuse for the state her and the Doctor were in, she thanked Allah that Sonya had not walked in a few moments before and filmed the Doctor pinning her against the door because that she truly could not explain... even to herself.

“Yasmin. What is this? Do you sneak girls in like this without having met the family? This is disgraceful Yasmin Khan” Najia said with a shocked and disappointed time to her voice “We have discussed this many times, we have no issue with you seeing girls on the condition that they meet the whole family first.

“Mum, the Doctor and I aren’t a thing. We are just friends! Can we please not have this conversation right now! And not in front of her” Yaz says, throwing a brief dirty look at Sonya “you know Sonya likes to talk s**t”

“YASMIN KHAN! Do not use that kind of language in this household! You could learn a thing or two about manners from your sister!”

“And I do not! I didn’t film the whole thing, but what I saw was sure not a friends thing!” Sonya said with a smug look on her face.

“We want to meet this girl! End of discussion” Najia says in a serious tone.

“But Mum she’s just a friend! We were just messing about! You can’t control who I am friends with” Yasmin shouts in a raised tone and her mum looks at her in a *dont try me* look on her face.

“Oh I’m enjoying this a lot” Sonya says maliciously.

“We meet this girl or you can no longer see her, that’s the deal” Yaz’s mum says in complete and total seriousness.

Yaz groans and gives Sonya an evil glare. “This is gonna be great she says” and winks at Yaz. “Let your girlfriend know!”

  
The situation was that, Yaz and the Doctor were in all seriousness, not dating. They had kissed a couple of time, and that was it. That doesn’t make you a couple, if it did every drunk hookup would result in marriages, and god knows what would happen with the world then. The Doctor and her were on the same page about that as far as she knew. The Doctor was not human, she was alien, and even though she got the impression that the Doctor was capable, she knew she could never have feelings for a human, let alone her. She wishes with every fibre of her body that the Doctor could feel the emotions she felt.

She dreams of her eyes sometimes.

In her dreams her eyes were like the ocean and she was drowning in them, so full of life, overwhelmingly so, they were like a gateway to her soul and all her previous lives. Seeing her eyes she could felt the waves falling over her, she imagined herself floating in the river of her eyes, dissociating herself from her usual self, calm and centred. That was how the Doctor made her feel.

No one should be allowed to have this much power and influence over any individual. This effect was far to powerful.

This ‘Doctor Effect’.

Yaz cared far too much for her, more than the Doctor ever could she thought, more than she was capable of. Was the Doctor even capable of love? She never spoke of it, of her family, of her previous friends, companions. She spoke of one once, Rose, but the pain seemed to seep out of her words and it hurt to hear them. You could sense it instantly, it was like an overfilled container of pain, when it was balanced you couldn’t sense it but as soon as you shook it a little, provoked it, it came flowing out.

Yaz sees the pain in those eyes. It has sat there for her entire lifetime, and for the Doctor that had been longer than any one person on earth, trapped in the confusion we all carry. Yaz sees love too, the love the Doctor may have given were it not for the emotional scars on her spirit, on her soul. She represses all the pain, a lifetime of pain. That is the curse of an immortal life. The eternal loss, over and over again. It’s like being stuck in time, she was a prisoner of time and space, victim of her own nature. Pain has a biological design, it trains your mind, takes it to its limits, to ward us away from unhealthy patterns, from repeating mistakes, but it seems like she doesn’t learn, otherwise she’d have no companions. She’s been pushing back against the pain for so long, medicating with friendship, with frequent meaningless interactions, with seeing the world.

The Doctor. The wonderful Doctor. She carried all the pain of the universe. Her fundamental flaw was caring. She heard with her heart, and felt with her soul. Her goal to repair the fabric of time and space, but she had the burden of not being able to heal the scarred souls of the inhabitants of the universe. Her Doctor, yet never really anyone’s Doctor.

It had been a few days since her and her family had had that conversation and the memory still loomed around in her head like an illness, that experience was not something she wanted to experience again. F***ing Sonya man.... Today had been the agreed date to meet. She had tried all the excuses, work emergency, her friend needed her, and another borderline desperate plea. But today was the day, end of discussion, as Najia likes to say.  
She had spoken to the Doctor about this and begged her to not reinforce the notion that they were dating. Side note: the Doctor seemed confused about this and had asked why but she shelved that for later. The Doctor had been a lot confused by her lately. So the time had come. The plan was to get the doctor over for a few hours for dinner to convince her parents they weren’t dating and then have the Doctor fake an emergency to allow them to escape the inevitable awkwardness.

From the moment the Doctor walked into the apartment, with Yaz one hand on her back, the tension built. All the types of tension. The tension between Sonya and Yaz as Yaz new Sonya had made it her ultimate mission to tease Yaz about every girl she was or wasn’t seeing since Yaz came out as bi. The tension between her parents and her, and her parents and the Doctor. And then the tension between her and the Doctor, this constant mix of sexual tension but also tension that built due to confusion, they knew they were long due for a conversation about everything that had had been happening between them for the last few weeks but they hadn’t brought themselves to do it. The only serious conversation they had had was about acting appropriate in front of her family and not fueling any fires. So here it was, they were finally doing it. A meal with the Doctor- kind of her girlfriend but also really not- her parents and Sonya- a little minx. What could possible go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wrote this at 1am and I was tripping so please forgive me for this abboration of a chapter. It’s sort of a filler chapter, episode 4 coming soon 🤗

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is really s**t it's my first proper fanfiction so the writing style is a bit under- developed... Hope you still enjoy it/read it though 😊


End file.
